Divine Intervention
by kem194
Summary: Takes place after the second to last chapter of Naruto. Sakura and Naruto are having a difficult time dealing with their feelings. Could a little divine intervention be exactly what they need to sort it all out? In Sakura's point of view.
1. Moment of Clarity

Hi everyone, my first Narusaku story, so please be gentle ;) Anyone else completely disappointed with the ending of Naruto, raise your hand. The story begins, enjoy:

Sakura is in her room doodling on a piece of paper. She is drawing Naruto's face with many hearts beside it. She smiles, but quickly snaps herself out of it.

"I can't rob Hinata away from him, she was willing to sacrifice her life for his. If there is anyone in this world I would want him to be with.. it's.. it's her. I know he will be safe."

Kushina was growing more irritated with every word Sakura was spewing from her mouth.

…. _She is so lucky I'm an angel now or I would pop her one upside the head._

I can't. I can't. Do this to her. And to him..

"Don't let my son end up with a bland creepy girl."

…. _With no pupils nonetheless. Think about the children! My grandchildren will look like little aliens. She couldn't bare the thought._

"No offense to this girl you admire so much."

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Kushina."

"Naruto's mother." Sakura muttered in disbelief. "You're dead!"

"I know, unfortunately."

"How are you here? Is this a dream?"

"No, I am really here."

"Why?"

"To stop you from making a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about."

"I am talking about you and my son."

"What about us?"

"Anyone looking from the outside in could tell you two have strong affections for one another, but the two of you are just so stubborn."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"Yeah, well. Hinata isn't."

"Never mind Hinata."

"I think she would be perfect for Naruto, wouldn't you agree?"

"No. Because love doesn't work that way."

Sakura's inner voice rejoiced. _Yes! She's on my side!_ But there are so many things that she had to get off her chest. She had to say it to someone, all the things she has been bottled up inside for so many years. There is no better time than this. She had to find out if her mistakes could be forgiven or not.

"You know, I would hit your son, more times than I could count," _so many more times than I can count._

Kushina smiled. Remembering all the times she would do the same to Minato, yet feeling a hint of guilt in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but squint and grimace but she never used her full force, she was only playing around, and she knew Sakura was too. But she never wavered over her feelings for Minato due to that silly reason. _Why was this girl having so many doubts?_

"I couldn't be more proud of the man he has become. I owe a lot of that to you, among others, but I know you were always there in his life. And I know you felt bad when you would do 'that'. The power of being an angel is looking inside people's heart."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me."

"I want my son to be happy, Sakura. I never want him to force a smile for the rest of his life. That would break my heart. He loves 'you'."

Minato interjected, "And I know you love him back, Sakura I could tell by the way you saved him. You saved my son so many times. I am eternally grateful."

Sakura was growing tired of what she thought may just be a delusion, but there was something about them that resonated inside of her, as if they were really there, body and soul.

"Why are you both here?"

"Our son's happiness means everything to us, Sakura. Everything. You have to live a life that we couldn't. That we were robbed away from. You have to raise your children together and be happy, so, so happy. That's all I ever wanted for my son. I wish I was there while he was growing up, to hold him and be there for him as a mother should, but it's too late for that. But it is not too late for you. Be strong Sakura, for everyone's sake. And just follow your heart."

"I also have something else to confess. I would push.." She took a deep breath.. "I would push Naruto away and chase after another guy." To mention the other man's name seemed pointless right now.

"Sasuke." Kushina muttered. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone could prefer someone else over her son. _Come on just look at him. He's perfect. A true catch. With a heart of gold. What more could a girl ask for? Puzzling.._

"And there was a time when we were really young when I was so cruel to Naruto." She said enunciating the last four words very carefully "I.. I was told by everyone in the village he was dangerous, and to keep my distance. I felt they were wrong, but I did nothing to help him, I was just cruel. He didn't deserve any of that. He deserves a girl who has always wanted him, who never wavered, who never cared for anyone else." Now broken she asked. "Do you still think I am good enough for your son?"

"Yes." Minato interjected out of nowhere.

"Pipe down, Minato." Minato smiled before disappearing again.

Kushina was getting tired of this moping and wining. It was time to get to the heart of the matter.

"Do you love my son?"

"More than anything." There was no hesitation in Sakura's voice. Words couldn't reign more true than the words that come from her mouth.

"My son feels the same way about you, I know it. You can't beat yourself up for things you have done in the past. And you can't be with someone who neglects and disrespects you."

Sakura sobbed. These are the words she always needed to hear, because she always felt deep in her heart she deserved less.

"You are good enough for my son. But I can't make up the decision for you." Under her breath she whispered. "Or this would be so much easier."

"Damn right." Minato interjected popping out of no where again.

"Right. We'd be done in a second." Kushina agreed with him.

"You have to make up your own mind. I just want my son to be happy."

"We want both of you to be happy." Minato smiled assuredly.

"Yes. But whatever your will is, please take care of my son. You've been doing overwhelmingly well up until now." With that she hoped that Sakura would make the right decision. The thoughts of how their children would look like was so much fun to ponder about, each one better than the other. They just had to end up together.

Sakura knew they were right. But what she would do about it now. Is up to her. _It's my decision._ She thought.


	2. I loved you first

The next morning, Sakura was in her room thinking about yesterday.

She felt like she was judged and forgiven. Yet, it didn't really feel as though they were judging her. They were such kind-hearted people. She closed her eyes, wishing they were still there. They would have made the perfect fun loving grandparents. Kushina was so sweet to her, almost like a mother, she was sweeter than her own mother actually. Her mother would make her feel like the best daughter in the world, but the very next day, make her feel like the worst. It got her so frustrated at times, but as she got older she realized that her mother only wanted her to be the best she could be. Her father on the other hand, adored the ground she walked on, which was nice, she couldn't help but smile. It's been such a long time since she spoke to either one of them about what's been going on with her.

The only other woman that was close to her that ever gave her advice was Tsunade. She felt like they were a lot alike, even in having two important men in their lives. Only, Sasuke wasn't like Dan or Jiraya, he was in a class all on his own. She smiled at the thought. Yet, the sad fact is, Sasuke didn't love her. Naruto was like her Dan and Jiraya in one. _My Naruto_ , she said to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled. _I'd rather die than to let something happen to him_ , she thought with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She knew who her heart wanted. She snapped out of her thoughts. _That's enough thinking about this for one day_ , as she stretched she mused in her head, _but maybe I 'should' talk to my parents about this._ Feeling so grateful they were still very much in her life. She could also talk to Ino about this, but Ino would always be pushing her to be with Naruto so she could have Sasuke all for herself, which always made her wonder about her intentions. _That good for nothing Sasuke stealing Ino-pig._

 _Which one should I talk to about this with?_ She thought for two seconds.. _Dad, always dad._ _Mom will probably call me stupid for all my life choices._

Sakura went into the kitchen where her dad was washing the dishes.

"Hey Dad, can I help?"

"Yeah." _This is a surprise._ He handed her a towel, to help dry the dishes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why do you love mom?"

He almost dropped the glass he was washing. He turned beet red.

"I don't know how to answer that question." He laughed. "Let's see I was drawn to her ever since we were young. She didn't like me at first, now that I remember it," he looked up pondering for a moment. "I had to work hard for that."

"Was there ever anybody else?"

'With who? Me!? No, never."

"How about with mom?"

"No, not that I know of. Once I was able to convince her I wasn't a total goofball, she came around, and she fell for me too." He blushed. "She always acted so cool, calm, and collected, her temper was a little brash, but I liked that about her too." He looked her in the eyes. "You two are so much alike, you know." He smiled as he swelled up with pride.

"Dad I have to tell you what's been going on in my life."

"Oh, about the missions?"

"Yeah, that, and about something else?"

He looked at her inquisitively. "Like what?"

"Boys.."

"Oh, that.." He trailed off. "Ok." He said knowing this would be a very uncomfortable conversation for him.

After an hour of revealing everything that has transpired in her life, and that of her team mates. Summarizing and emphasizing emphatically on the details she liked to relish on, and finally coming clean about others not so pleasant ones.

They were now sitting on the couch having finally finished washing the dishes 20 minutes ago.

"So.. Sasuke treated you like that, but you've forgiven him because of his troubled past."

"Mhmmm." She nodded.

He wanted to tell her daughter, how bad he felt for her, but he also wanted to be strong for her, and understand her feelings and where she was coming from. But he would be damned if his daughter ended up with a dead beat like that guy. He felt like ringing the Uchiha's neck right then and there. Yet, a greater part of him was just relieved nothing major happened, or else there would have been hell to pay.

"We're still trying to be friends."

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah, it's all because of Naruto. He brought him back and made him see we were always on his side."

He was nodding along trying to keep up with everything she was saying. "And now you like Naruto."

"I love him." She said looking her father straight in the eyes.

"You love him now, because of what Sasuke has done?"

"No, Sasuke has hurt me a lot, but that's not the reason I stopped loving him. If I ever truly did love him at all. I realized that I was in love with the idea of him, and in a way, I will always care about him as my teammate and like something else I can't quite put my finger on." She looked down for a second, but quickly picked up her gaze. "Naruto cares about him so much too, they're like brothers." She smiled. "I am so glad he's been able to change his ways. I thought for sure he was a lost cause."

"Yeah, I can see that." He grimaced. "So why.. do you love Naruto?"

She paused deep in thought. "I guess it's because, he's always been there for me. He would literally do anything for me. I thought it was just because we were teammates and because we were best friends, but then he told me he loved me, and even though I wasn't ready to hear it at the time, at that moment everything changed. I am starting to think I've always been in love with him, I was just too afraid to admit it."

Hearing those words. Hurt him and at the same time filled him up with pride. His baby girl knew what was best for her. She can distinguish between something that is clearly wrong for her, to something or someone who is obviously a better option.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, and don't ever forget I loved you first." He started tearing.

They hugged.

"Now tell me how are you doing at the hospital?"

Sakura gave him a beaming smile. "Oh, working at the hospital has been such a learning experience, it's hard work but still loads of fun." She went on explaining to her dad about her shift, her patients, and her coworkers.

They spoke for another few minutes, before she left to run an errand. He made no fuss when she left, but he didn't want her to leave that day, he wanted to hear her go on and on about her day, her life, about anything really. He wished she would be his little girl forever, and he knew she always would be, but there would be another important man in her life. He sat on the couch overwhelmed with emotion and started to cry. His wife walked through the door 10 minutes after his apparent break down. He was a little more composed, but it was still noticeable he was crying.

"Is something wrong, Kizashi?" She turned on the lights.

He looked up at her. "I am just so proud of our daughter."

"What happened?"

"Come sit down I'll tell you." He smiled.


	3. Confession

_Today is the day I will speak with Naruto._ She made up her mind. _I wonder how it will go?_ She was beginning to feel the friendly butterflies in her stomach turn into stomach wrenching wasps. _I mean, I've done it before. It was different then though, he didn't believe me, because heck, I didn't even believe me. But he still rejected me! He could do it_ _again! Maybe I should just save my face and not say anything. No, no stop being a coward, you're doing this today!_

Sakura stopped by where Naruto was training by the waterfall. She was watching him training with his shirt off. She could see in plain view his ripped muscles flexing and his defined biceps pumping. _Yep, I do love this man._ Sakura blushed.

Naruto saw her from the corner of his eye. He went over to Sakura in a split second. "Hey Sakura what brings you around here? Not that I'm disappointed." He smiled coyly.

"I just came by to bring you a basket of cookie remedies to give you some much needed energy and nutrients."

"Oh thanks! I always look forward to these!"

"I promise, they're not that bad."

"I never said they were."

"No, you never did." Sakura nodded holding back her laughter. _Yep, I do love this man._

"Is this all you came by to give me?"

"What else do you want?"

"Nothing. But maybe a kiss." Naruto said coyly.

"Ok, where do you want that kiss?"

"What?" Naruto was taken aback by Sakura's remark. This isn't Sakura's usual response. He would always be the one flirting, and he always thought she was too sometimes, at least that's what he wanted to believe. But she never said anything like this before. _Peculiar._

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Yes, why?" _I knew he would chicken out._

"No reason. You know, it's great to see you. I don't see that much of you anymore."

"Yeah, we've both been busy. I see you sometimes though, with Hinata."

"Yeah, well, we're friends. She's nice to talk to sometimes."

"Great, well I better get going."

"Ok."

Sakura was just about to turn around. "Wait, I came to say something. Well, more to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Naruto, me and you.. you and I.. we.. seem to be in this weird place all the time."

"What do you mean by weird." Naruto laughed.

 _This isn't going how I planned it. Just say it! Say it! I can't! Yes, you can!_

"Naruto, I love you!"

"What!?"

"I know I said it before, but I really mean it this time." _Bad.. Why does it always come out so wrong.._

"Naruto I want to be with you."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?"

 _Why? What type of question is that?_ She thought. _Was he really that oblivious towards her feelings?_

Looking into his deep blue eyes. "You're my home, Naruto. You are what I care about most. Because if anything ever happened to you. She shook her head. I would rather die. Because I have always felt like this. I just.. I don't know.. I refused to say it out loud. But I am not afraid anymore. I love you. And I know you don't believe me, because of the stupid mistakes I've made."

"Sakura, I don't blame you for anything."

"But I blame myself for a lot of stuff."

"Then don't."

"Then don't ever doubt my feelings for you." Sakura looked determined. "I will make it up to you. I will love you more than anyone ever could."

Naruto gave her a sly smile. "More than Hinata loves me? Or more than you loved Sasuke? Because you know I just have to know.." He said barely holding it together. He moves away from her knowing better.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot! What the heck! Get your ass back here! Why would you say that? Poor Hinata! Get back here!"

She raises her fist in the air and while still laughing he grabs them.

"That's my Sakura."

He hugs her.

"I don't ever want you to change, Sakura-chan. I love you exactly the way that you are."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Hinata, you know." She said berating him.

"I know, I was just joking."

He breaks apart from the hug.

"I'm all yours Sakura-chan."

She raises her eyebrow, eyes him up and down.

Her intense flirtatious gaze made him blush. He gives her a sly half smile. "Every last inch of me."

Sakura couldn't hold back her smile. He embraces her in his arms again.

 _It feels so right to be in his arms._

"But seriously though, poor Hinata."

"She is stronger than everyone gives her credit for." He smiles and thinks about Kiba. _She will be just fine. "_ Besides she knows, that my heart has always belonged to just one person."

Naruto's thoughts paced while holding Sakura in his arms. _I will never let this happiness go. I deserve it, don't I? To be with her? To be loved by her? To be like this._ A tear escaped his eye.

She felt so at peace being held in his arms. _What was I so afraid of?_ It finally hit her. _I was afraid of losing this._ _Losing this feeling. If I ever lost 'this' I don't know what I would do.._

Naruto looked down at her, he noticed that she had a pained expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan, are you having any doubts?"

She smiled and chuckled.

"No, you idiot." She sighed. "We've got a long way to go."

They chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you more, so much more." Sakura said in almost a whisper.

 _No, that's impossible._ He thought as he held onto her so tight.


	4. Late night phone call

Continuation..

"Sakura, now that we're together, can we go on a date?" Naruto paused. "A real one?"

Sakura couldn't help but think how adorable her boyfriend was being asking her out on a date. When they were younger, she would have declined, just because she would love to tease him, but now everything is different.

"Of course, we are together now. We can go on as many dates as you want."

Naruto gave her one of his biggest smiles with his arm behind his head.

"Great! I'll come by and pick you up after work at 6:00." He kissed her on her cheek. While he was still close to her face he whispered. "I love you, Sakura-chan." She closed her eyes, feeling that warm yet paralyzing feeling when the one you love and desire are centimeters away from you.

"I love you too." She said before he left.

It was now the middle of the night, Sakura was recollecting her thoughts. _Naruto is my boyfriend._ She shook her head and laughed to herself. _I should call Ino._ She couldn't help but notice how happy and right all this felt. Before she could dial Ino's number, she had an incoming call. _It's Naruto._

Hi Naruto.

Hi Sakura. I just wanted to ask you where you wanted to go eat tomorrow, for our date. I don't think you would want to go to Ichiraku, do you? Being our first date and all.

"I don't really mind." Sakura said while thinking to herself, a _s long as it's with you._

"Because I was thinking about going to that fancy restaurant, Renjins.

"Oh yeah that's a nice place!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll take it by your excitement that that's where you want to go." Naruto was on the other side of the phone thinking he is so _suave_.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, that would be a great place to go on our first date."

"One of many!" Naruto beamed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sakura smiled over the phone.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice got serious. "This may not be the right time to talk about this but something about what you said once, has always bothered me."

Sakura's heart dropped. "What is it?"

"Something about me only wanting to be with you because of the rivalry I had with Sasuke. I just wanted you to know. That's not true."

"I was confused about a lot of things then Naruto. I'm sorry."

"I just wanted you to know. I have truly loved you, and only you since as far back as I can remember and it's always been genuine."

"I love you too. But remember you did reject me first. When I told you, I loved you back then."

"Because I knew you didn't mean it then."

"Apart of me did obviously, or I wouldn't have said it." Sakura responded.

"Yeah, and the other part of you?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I wasn't lying about being over Sasuke, I was. I am. But I tried to use your feelings for me, to get you to come back, because I was worried about you. Because I love you, and that's the truth." Sakura said trying her best to sound as convincing as possible because she knew Naruto wouldn't accept it if it didn't sound honest.

"I've forgiven you for that, a long time ago."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks. I'll try not to do something like that again."

"You won't have to." Naruto assured her.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Sakura said wanting to end this conversation asap.

"Yeah, and did I forget to mention? I love you."

"No, but you can remind me as many times as you want." Sakura said with her head down on the phone, still feeling a touch of guilt in her heart for everything she has put this man through. "Naruto, I love you too baby." _How could this man be so perfect?_ She wondered to herself.

Sakura glanced at the time. "It's 11:38! I have to go, I've got a long shift tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:00 at your house."

"Okay.. wait! Could you instead pick me up at the hospital after I get off work? I will just bring a change of clothes."

"Okay. Sounds good. Good night."

"Good night."

*click*

* * *

While at the hospital Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Literally, because he texted her ten times since the morning. She stopped replying after the sixth. She had no time. She was surprised he did, since he was busy too. She was glad they seemed to have gotten passed everything that was in their way. Now, they could just focus on being together. She knew it probably wasn't going to be easy, and there would probably be hurdles they would have to overcome, but she was certain as long they loved each other they would have nothing to worry about. She had brought a change of clothes to get herself ready to dine at the fancy restaurant. She decided to go change in 30 minutes because it was still an hour before 6:00.

* * *

Sakura was ready for her date. She wore a red dress, which fit the curves of body beautifully and the length of the dress was a little above her knee.

As She waited, she was completely stunned as she saw Naruto open the door of the hospital in his well pressed and fitted tuxedo. Her mouth flung open. She saw Naruto give her the same expression when he saw her.

Sakura-chan, you look gorgeous. Naruto beamed.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed. "You look so _hot_ handsome. She said awestruck. Yeah handsome." She muttered.

He bent down and kissed her lips, he couldn't help himself any longer. She was completely drowned in her desire as well.

 _Mmmm I love that smell._ Sakura inhaled his fresh scented cologne.

 _Her lips are softer than rose petals and she tastes sweeter than strawberries. I could kiss her all day if she let me._ His hands were first touching her arm but later they found themselves roaming her back. As they were moving lower and lower. Sakura grabbed his hand. Her face completely beet red. "Right, I think we should get going."

Naruto had a dizzy gaze upon his face and was completely lost for words, but he managed to say three. "Right, you're right."

Naruto saw a man in a wheelchair who looked like he was having a long day. He looked at him and said. "She's my girlfriend," with a beaming smile.

* * *

Thank you Ultrachols, Lord Halcyon, YeagerMeister31, The Great Unkown89, and AkariGhoulette, and everyone who has favorited, followed, and left me any sign at all that they were reading this story. (Even those silent readers out there;) The final chapter is next. It will be titled 'First Date'. I will take a vote: who wants it to be more serious or comical?


End file.
